Happily Ever After
by Nozomie
Summary: [SPOILER RISE OF SKYWALKER][Reylo]Fin alternative. "Il y eut un son. C'était infime. Un son bas, lent, si lent qu'il avait l'air prêt à s'arrêter à tout moment. Le bruit d'un cœur en train de mourir, qui semblait se répercuter dans la Force. Un écho à la tristesse et la douleur de Rey, sourd mais assourdissant. Pourtant, ce battement avait un nom. Espoir. L'espoir de sauver Ben."


"C'est comme la fin du film. Exactement la fin, tout, à un détail près. C'est comme si tu fermais les yeux au moment où tu vois Ben disparaître. Le reste ce ne sera tout simplement que ce que la caméra n'aura pas montrée."

Hello there ! Alors voilà, je n'ai pas pu y résister, pas après la sortie de Star Wars IX, pas après une fin qui m'a fait sortir du cinéma en pleurs (oui, je suis émotive avec les histoires de fiction)... Et encore moins après un film qui m'a donné des tonnes d'idées de fanfic. Mais j'ai décidé d'en écrire en priorité une, parce que ma dramione de Noël m'attend avant de pouvoir retourner sur du Reylo, et c'est le one shot que vous avez maintenant sous les yeux. Cet OS est sans doute très perfectible, je l'ai écrit en très peu de temps parce qu'il avait besoin d'être couché sur papier, et le format m'a fait survoler beaucoup de choses.

L'idée de ce one shot, vous l'avez dans l'à-peu-près-quote au-dessus, c'est ce que j'ai pu donner comme explication quand j'ai décidé d'écrire ça ; je voulais faire un texte où, simplement, j'exploite les ellipses de la fin du film pour que Rey et Ben aient droit à leur bonheur. Il suffit de fermer les yeux au moment où il disparaît, parce que malheureusement c'est le seul point sur lequel je ne peux pas jouer, mais j'ai fait en sorte que tout le reste rentre. Donc voilà mon one shot, qui n'a rien de grandiose ni de profond. Il est d'ailleurs très narratif, c'est le problème de vouloir revisiter une fin de film très peu bavarde ; quasiment tout tient sur la narration. Forcément, vu que la fin du film n'est pas bavarde ahah. J'ai conscience que ça ne plait pas à tout le monde, et j'aurais aimé m'attarder plus sur plein de détails ou changer certaines choses, sauf que comme je tenais à le faire dans ce format qui colle au film, le rendu est donc celui-ci !

C'est juste une revisite, une fin alternative dont mon cœur brisé avait besoin à la sortie du cinéma. J'ai été secouée au possible par la fin, entre-temps j'ai réussi à m'en remettre à peu près, mais cet OS est là pour me faire du bien, et j'espère, vous faire plaisir.

Sur ce, je vous laisse enfin lire, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Happily ever after**

Un froid intense gelait Rey jusqu'à la moelle.

Seulement, il n'y avait pas que cette sensation. Il y en avait une autre, bien plus douce.

Une sérénité. Un calme, infini.

Un équilibre.

Elle avait vaincu Palpatine. Cela lui avait coûté toute son énergie vitale, mais elle n'en avait aucun regret. La Force et tous les Jedi qu'elle avait sentis avec elle ne tarderaient pas à l'accueillir avec eux. Elle rejoindrait cet équilibre, cette paix. Si proches. Une tranquille résignation la possédait.

Mais soudain, une douce chaleur naquit dans son ventre. Comme un orbe de lumière, qui grandissait peu à peu en elle, des ondes réchauffèrent tout son être. Lentement, elle perçut les sensations de son corps lui revenir. Elle sentit d'abord la pierre, sous ses jambes, puis la courbure désagréable de sa nuque, puis finalement les doigts contre son ventre d'où se propageait cette vitalité nouvelle.

Son regard reprit vie et elle posa sa main contre celle sur son ventre, en train de la sauver.

Une vague de sensation déferla sur Rey, qui releva la tête et croisa des yeux brillants. Ben. Noyée dans l'incompréhension, elle le fixa plusieurs longues secondes tandis qu'il la regardait, une incrédulité teintée de soulagement peinte sur son visage fatigué. Elle sentait ses propres battements de cœur pulser dans tout son corps, jusque dans ses doigts qui tenaient la main de Ben, posée sur son ventre. Les pièces du puzzle se mirent alors en place, et elle comprit ce qui venait de se passer. Un sourire illumina les traits de la Jedi.

— Ben, dit-elle avec bonheur.

Elle posa une main contre le visage de ce dernier. Il avait survécu à sa chute. Et il l'avait sauvée. Ben Solo était revenu, et il venait de sauver sa vie. Face à Palpatine, face à la mort qui avait manqué de refermer ses griffes sur elle. Les Sith étaient vaincus. Il n'y avait plus Palpatine, il n'y avait plus Snoke. Et, surtout, il n'y avait plus la moindre once de Kylo Ren. Une joie incroyable se déversa en Rey. Ben ne la quitta des yeux que pour les descendre vers ses lèvres. Elle en fit de même.

Leur baiser fut une évidence.

Sa simplicité et sa douceur étaient semblables à celles de la vague qui l'avait arrachée du froid qui l'avait accueillie aux portes de la mort. Il glissa son bras dans son dos pour la rapprocher, et elle se serra contre lui. Chaque fibre de son être semblait enfin complète à ce contact, et les ténèbres de la solitude qui l'avaient si souvent menacée prirent la fuite face à la lumière qui émanait de Ben. Elle s'y abandonna.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, leurs regards se retrouvèrent. Le sourire de Rey était lumineux, apaisé et heureux, mais celui de Ben l'était encore plus. C'était l'un des plus éclatants qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Sans doute car c'était le premier qu'elle voyait aussi sincère, mais aussi car il respirait le bonheur… et quelque chose d'autre. De plus profond encore. Quelque chose de précieux, pour tous les deux.

Elle aurait pu dire quelque chose, faire quelque chose, mais les deux iris étincelants qui la regardaient comme si elle était ce qu'ils avaient de plus précieux au monde rendaient tous les mots dérisoires.

Inutiles.

Puis, comme se brise des milliers d'éclats d'un miroir fragile, cette lueur disparut subitement. Le sourire sur le visage de Rey se fana, et elle sentit une sensation glacée la traverser. Lorsque Ben bascula en arrière, elle ne put que se pencher précipitamment vers lui pour ralentir sa chute. Le teint de l'ancien Sith blanchissait à vue d'œil, et elle sentit le froid qui envahissait Ben comme si c'était le sien. Une panique innommable s'empara d'elle. Il lui avait donné sa vie, tant de vitalité qu'il venait d'échanger leur place. Il s'était condamné à mouir pour qu'elle vive.

Non. Non, cela ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi. C'était impossible. Ben ne pouvait pas mourir, pas ici, pas maintenant. Il avait tout perdu après avoir passé des années sous la manipulation des Sith, il n'avait jamais pu goûter à la vie ni au bonheur. Il avait été seul si longtemps. Tout comme elle l'avait été. Ils s'étaient trouvés, s'étaient combattus, elle l'avait haï et il avait nourri cette haine, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin libérés de ce passé qui les avait tant brisés, il allait disparaitre. Sans jamais connaître tout ce qui pourrait les attendre à partir de maintenant.

Dévastée, Rey se laissa tomber sur son torse, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. Elle était tétanisée à l'idée de le voir disparaitre dans la Force d'un moment à l'autre, l'abandonnant derrière lui. L'ombre de la solitude revint aussitôt, libérée de la menace que représentait la lumière de Ben. La détresse de la Jedi ne hurlait qu'une seule chose ; Ben Solo ne pouvait pas mourir.

Puis, soudain, il y eut un son. C'était infime. Un son bas, lent, si lent qu'il avait l'air prêt à s'arrêter à tout moment. Le bruit d'un cœur en train de mourir, qui semblait se répercuter dans la Force. Un écho à la tristesse et la douleur de Rey, sourd mais assourdissant. Pourtant, ce battement avait un nom.

Espoir.

L'espoir de sauver Ben.

Il pulsait dans la poitrine du jeune homme, contre laquelle se tenait Rey. Elle se figea. Il était en train de mourir, mais l'énergie vitale qu'il lui avait offerte la permettait de se relever et d'aller jusqu'à son vaisseau tout en le maintenant en vie. Il lui suffisait de lui donner assez de vitalité pour que son cœur à lui continue de battre, et que sa conscience à elle reste éveillée. D'une main tremblante, assez lucide pour savoir qu'elle risquait ici la vie qu'il venait de lui offrir, elle laissa un peu de sa propre vie s'écouler vers lui.

Une vie pour deux.

Une fois aussi convaincue qu'elle pouvait l'être que Ben pouvait survivre au transport, elle arrêta ses soins. Faible, elle se releva et souleva Ben dans un effort incroyable. Il était toujours très mal en point et inconscient, mais ce son résonnait toujours dans la Force, régulier quoique fragile. Aidée par l'énergie du désespoir, et peut-être par la Force elle-même, Rey se mit en marche pour rejoindre son vaisseau, grimaçant à chaque pas.

...

Retrouver la flotte ne fut pas difficile. Ils étaient des milliers de vaisseaux, depuis lesquels chaque pilote s'adressait des signes de victoires. Dans l'un des plus grands, Rey vit des alliés s'agiter en une danse endiablée, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention bien longtemps. Elle cherchait un vaisseau précis, reconnaissable entre mille, qui serait à coup sûr capable de retourner assez vite sur la planète où se trouvait leur base pour qu'elle sauve Ben.

Un éclat gris attira son regard. Le Faucon était à quelques centaines de mètres, derrière d'étranges vaisseaux bariolés assortis. Elle pencha le manche du X-wing pour les rejoindre. Comme chaque mot lui en coûtait, elle ne se répandit pas en explications lorsque Lando établit la communication avec elle en la voyant. Elle le suivit un moment, dans le même sens que la flotte qui s'éloignait de l'endroit où l'atmosphère d'Exegol était trop dangereuse, puis se posa à même le Faucon Millenium. Chewie et Finn sortirent pour l'aider, se figèrent lorsqu'ils virent celui qu'elle avait apporté avec elle et voulurent lui poser des questions. Celles de Finn furent les plus dures à éviter, mais elle lui demanda de prendre les commandes du X-Wing et si son ton harassé mais sec ne suffit pas à le convaincre, le regard qu'elle lui lança le fit. Par amitié, il tut toutes les questions qu'il avait et monta dans l'ancien vaisseau de Luke.

Rey se glissa dans le Faucon avec Ben grâce à l'aide de Chewie, ignora à nouveau les remarques de ce dernier sur Ben et se précipita vers Lando pour lui ordonner de rentrer aussi vite que possible, immédiatement, et d'atterrir au campement médical. Bien que décontenancé, Lando s'exécuta, inquiet par la lueur alarmée qui brillait dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

Ils arrivèrent les premiers, à quelques dizaines de mètres de la partie médicale de la base rebelle basée sur Ajan Kloss. Tous les autres chasseurs étaient encore dans l'atmosphère d'Exegol, occupés à sauver ceux qui pouvaient l'être, à se féliciter et à récupérer les corps de ceux tombés au combat ou tout simplement trop lents. Après un remerciement à peine lancé par-dessus son épaule, Rey s'était précipitée vers la zone tranquille où ils avaient établis leur camp médical. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs écarquilla les yeux en les voyant arriver. D'abord de soulagement, lorsqu'elle vit Rey, puis de frayeur quand elle reconnut Ben. Rey ne lui laissa pas le temps de tergiverser.

— Il faut le sauver, la pressa-t-elle, il est mourant.

La femme leva vers elle un visage paniqué et indécis. Rey sentit sa tête tourner et l'impatience la gagner, mais elle se força à garder son calme. Après tout, elle venait de ramener dans leur base celui qui incarnait le Premier Ordre. Si cet Ordre n'était plus, tout comme Kylo Ren, la peur de la rebelle était compréhensible. Elle ne devait même pas encore savoir que la guerre venait d'être gagnée. C'est alors que quelqu'un glissa derrière elle.

— Faites ce qu'elle dit, mettez-le sur le lit deux.

Rey se retourna, surprise. C'était la Lieutenant Connix qui venait de parler, lui sauvant la mise. Rassurée de ne pas porter la responsabilité d'une telle décision, la soigneuse face à Rey s'exécuta enfin et fit signe à cette dernière de la suivre avec Ben.

— Merci, glissa-t-elle à la Lieutenant.

Celle-ci lui adressa un signe de tête solennel. Une interrogation germa dans l'esprit de Rey, intriguée par ce que pouvait savoir la rebelle de Ben pour l'avoir si facilement soutenue, mais la question fut balayée par la vague de fatigue qui la submergea. Elle laissa Ben glisser sur le lit à la technologie basée sur le bacta, semblable à celle utilisée pour soigner Finn puis Leia sur le Raddus. Inquiète par le teint grisâtre de Ben, Rey se pencha vers lui. Elle fut rassurée de sentir son souffle, faible, mais toujours là. Tant qu'il respirait, tant qu'il ne disparaissait pas pour se fondre dans la Force, elle se raccrocherait à l'espoir de le sauver.

Ses yeux glissèrent vers la soigneuse qui se chargeait de tout préparer. Elle avait le visage désormais fermé. Elle était sans doute effrayée par la situation, mais elle se montrait rigoureuse et impliquée. Rey décida de lui faire confiance, et se laissa choir à côté du lit. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de remarquer, la fatigue l'emporta et le sommeil se referma sur elle.

...

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, un brouhaha assourdissant régnait autour d'elle, et bien au-delà. Des cris, des éclats de rire, des effusions de joie résonnaient au loin. Des prénoms jetés à la volée, des ordres brefs, des mots d'espoir s'échangeaient à quelques pas d'elle. Elle se redressa, réalisant au même instant qu'elle était couchée sur un lit de fortune posé à même le sol, abritée du froid par une couverture d'appoint. Le soleil était déjà plus haut dans le ciel qu'il ne l'était la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait regardé. Après quelques secondes, le souvenir de s'être endormie à même le sol lui revint enfin et elle se redressa d'un bond. Une migraine vrilla sa tête, mais, sans se laisser le moindre temps, elle se projeta dans la Force. Les événements qui l'avaient amenée là venait de lui revenir, et…

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Ben était toujours vivant.

D'un regard circulaire, elle comprit qu'elle avait été déplacée dans un coin du camp médical, déposée dans cette couchette et bordée. L'attention la toucha. Tout autour d'elle, des personnes s'agitaient près de blessés, et elle constata que toutes les machines possédée par la Résistance étaient déployées. D'une démarche fatiguée, mais bien plus assurée que lorsqu'elle était revenue avec Ben, Rey se dirigea vers le cœur du camp. Elle repéra sans difficulté le lit où était allongé Ben. C'était le seul que tout le monde évitait soigneusement, créant un arc de cercle vide là où ailleurs tous se marchaient les uns sur les autres, et le seul où deux gardes armés de blasters se tenaient. La jeune femme retint un soupir et s'avança jusqu'à eux. Lorsqu'ils la reconnurent, ils la laissèrent passer sans un mot. Alors qu'elle faisait les derniers pas la séparant de Ben, elle sentit tous les regards qui lui brûlaient la nuque. Elle les ignora.

Il était bien vivant. Son aura dans la force n'était pas une simple présence, comme elle l'avait un instant redouté ; il était là, le teint encore blanchâtre et l'air faible. Sa respiration était toujours faible, mais déjà un peu plus régulière que sur Exegol. Le soulagement que Rey ressenti fût tel qu'elle manqua de tomber au sol. Dans son dos, elle aperçut les hommes armés jeter des regards dérobés vers elle. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse comprendre à la personne en charge que Ben n'était pas une menace.

Rey se figea.

La personne en charge.

Ses amis ! Leur présence dans la Force était toujours bien là, ce qui la rassura immédiatement, mais il fallait qu'elle les voie. Qu'elle leur parle de ce qu'il s'était passé, qu'elle vérifie qu'ils aillent bien et, surtout, qu'elle les retrouve, tout simplement. Elle s'assit sur une chaise, évidemment vide, à côté du lit de Ben et prit l'une de ses mains dans les siennes. Il fallait qu'elle parte, mais elle n'aimait pas l'idée de le laisser là ainsi, seul, même si elle ne s'éloignait pas beaucoup. Elle entrelaça ses propres doigts aux siens et caressa son visage du regard. Son autre main alla se perdre dans les cheveux de jais du Solo.

— Je reviens, murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait conscience qu'au fond, c'était peut-être elle qui ne voulait pas se retrouver seule. Son attention se fixa sur les paupières fermées de Ben. Elle avait envie de se projeter à travers la Force pour tenter d'entrer en contact avec Ben, mais abandonna immédiatement l'idée. Elle était loin d'être suffisamment remise pour se lancer dans une telle entreprise.

— Rey.

A regret, elle se retourna pour lever la tête vers celle qui se trouvait être la soigneuse qui les avait accueillis. Elles se dévisagèrent avec retenue, jusqu'à ce que la première reprenne la parole.

— Lando Calrissian m'a demandé de vous dire que votre X-Wing a été utilisé par un pilote rescapé, qui s'est posé près d'ici pour pouvoir être soigné au plus vite.

Elle jeta un air hésitant vers le blessé, puis vers la Jedi.

— Je voulais savoir s'il était possible que vous le rameniez vers le campement principal. Nous avons besoin de place par ici, le plus possible. Il est stable, ajouta-t-elle après un autre coup d'œil vers Ben, et je m'occuperai de lui en votre absence.

Rey accepta sans discuter d'un hochement de tête.

— D'accord.

Malgré ses réticences quant à le laisser seul, elle quitta sa place et se dirigea vers l'endroit que lui indiquait la soigneuse, ignorant les regards incrédules posées sur elle depuis qu'elle s'était assise à côté de Ben. Le vaisseau était si proche du camp médical que des blessés avaient déjà commencé à se masser autour, faute de place. Après avoir demandé aux plus proches de s'écarter, Rey sauta dans le X-Wing et décolla.

A peine quelques instants plus tard, elle se posa près de là où le brouhaha battait son plein, là d'où elle avait perçu tant de voix. Une vague de paix l'envahit. Ben était vivant, entre de bonnes mains et une bonne technologie pour le guérir. Ses amis avaient eux aussi survécus, et elle était sur le point de les rejoindre. Le Premier Ordre tout comme le Dernier Ordre avaient été vaincus, les Rebelles avaient gagné ; et ils étaient déjà en train de le célébrer. Tout allait bien.

Poe et Finn la repérèrent au moment où elle les remarqua elle aussi. Ils étaient au milieu de tous les autres, les traits tirés mais resplendissants de joie. Tout autour d'eux, des couples s'embrassaient, des hourras se lançaient, des amis se retrouvaient. Rey sourit. C'était à son tour. Ils la regardèrent, et elle leur sourit à travers ses larmes, s'avançant vers eux. Les deux rebelles tombèrent dans ses bras. Elle se serra contre ses amis de toutes ses forces, le bonheur et le réconfort imprimé sur ses traits. Elle était heureuse.

...

Les festivités furent sobres, mais bruyantes. La fête, mais aussi toutes celles qui avaient suivies ensuite. Poe et Finn, généraux héros de cette libération du Premier Ordre, eurent droit à plusieurs soirées en leur honneur, qu'ils utilisèrent toujours pour célébrer tous les héros qui s'étaient battus à leurs côtés. Rey porta également le qualificatif d'héroïne, qu'elle rejeta. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être sous les feux des projecteurs, et ne s'en sentait absolument pas légitime. Elle n'aurait rien réussi sans Ben. Or, personne ne savait réellement ce qu'il s'était passé sur Exegol, et elle refusa de le raconter. Pas tant qu'elle était seule pour le faire.

En revanche, le jour même de leur victoire et avant qu'ils ne voient Ben dans le camp, elle prit le temps d'expliquer à ses amis les plus proches le rôle qu'avait joué le fils de Leia, à la fois dans leur victoire à tous et dans sa survie à elle. Finn et Poe se montrèrent extrêmement réticents à l'écouter, mais ils le firent quand même, pour elle. Imaginer un Ben Solo à la place de Kylo Ren était difficile pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas comme elle le connaissait, Rey en avait conscience. Elle insista cependant sur le sacrifice qu'il avait fait, sur sa propre vie qu'il avait été prêt à sacrifier pour elle. Ils acceptèrent de lui faire confiance, parce que c'était elle. Toujours. Les Rebelles l'acceptèrent avec plus de difficultés, mais peu d'entre eux restèrent longtemps sur Ajan Kloss, ce qui évita la plupart des conflits.

Peu à peu, le camp médical se vida, et après quelques jours il ne resta plus que deux pilotes blessées gravement, et Ben. Les deux hommes aux blasters furent congédiés sous ordre de Poe. Quant à Rey, elle passait plusieurs fois par jours au chevet de l'ancien Sith. Une fois les lits libérés, elle y élut d'ailleurs domicile pour dormir, loin de l'agitation du campement principal et plus proche de Ben.

Son état s'arrangeait, et après une semaine, il n'était officiellement plus en danger constant. Les deux autres semaines qui suivirent, son souffle, redevenu profond et régulier, perdit les râles épisodiques qu'il avait longtemps eus après son arrivée. Son cœur, lui, redevenait un peu plus fort chaque jour. Après la troisième semaine, la soigneuse annonça qu'il pouvait se réveiller à tout instant. C'était la jeune femme qui s'occupait de lui depuis son arrivé Rey, répondant au nom de Naa'ra, avec qui la Jedi s'entendait maintenant très bien, d'une relation tissée au fil des jours passés dans le camp. Selon elle, il fallait simplement que la conscience de Ben lui revienne, car son corps, lui, avait entièrement récupéré de l'incroyable besoin de vitalité que le sauvetage de Rey lui avait coûté.

Quand le jour qui signait le premier mois sans réaction de Ben, la soigneuse avait rassurée la Jedi, ses seuls mots n'avaient pas suffi. La peur de ne jamais le voir ouvrir les yeux s'était éveillée en Rey et elle ne parvenait pas à l'oublier. Ses propres forces lui revenaient avec une lenteur extrêmement frustrante. Elle était certaine que ce n'était pas seulement à cause du prix que lui avait coûté le combat contre Palpatine puis l'échange de vitalité avec Ben. C'était comme si elle était elle-même affaiblie par l'absence de ce dernier, et que son pouvoir ne lui revenait qu'avec celui qui revenait lentement à Ben.

Enfin, cinq semaines après la victoire des Rebelles, elle se sentit prête à tenter quelque chose. De retour d'un de ses entrainements quotidiens dans la forêt, Rey s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit, geste moulu par l'habitude. Ses doigts se mélangèrent comme à chaque fois à ceux de Ben, et elle passa une main contre sa joue tiède.

Elle ferma les yeux et déploya sa conscience à travers la Force. Elle ressentit chaque étincelle de vie autour d'elle, dans le camp médical mais aussi dans le campement principal où il ne restait plus qu'une poignée de Résistants comme les autres étaient partis pour rejoindre diverses planètes de la galaxie libérée. Elle pouvait même ressentir les choses bien au-delà, mais elle se força à se concentrer. Canalisant son attention, elle la laissa se glisser toute entière vers la vie qu'elle sentait à ses côtés. Elle aurait pu reconnaitre l'aura de Ben entre mille, même à des dizaines de systèmes solaires loin d'elle. Débarrassé du côté obscur, l'énergie qu'il dégageait trouvait une résonnance en celle de Rey qui la surprenait toujours. Elle avait eu les explications de Snoke, de Palpatine, avait compris que leur lien était extrêmement rare et à part même dans le monde des Jedi. Elle avait vécu toutes ces connexions à travers la Force, constaté le renforcement de leur lien, et pourtant, elle ne cessait de s'en émerveiller.

Tout en Ben était en train de dormir, et elle comprit ce qui l'empêchait de se réveiller. Il était dans une transe profonde, qui formait une barrière autour de son esprit. Déterminée à la franchir, Rey s'obstina. Elle essaya, encore et encore, d'atteindre Ben. Elle n'avait plus conscience de la sueur qui trempait son front sous l'effort, ni de ses doigts serrés autour de ceux de Ben.

Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose. Un sentiment, infime, presque une intuition. Comme si, derrière la barrière, quelque chose tentait de s'en rapprocher. Elle redoubla d'efforts, mais ses forces la quittaient, et elle sentit soudain les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps physique. Dans un dernier élan, elle tenta à nouveau de percevoir la présence de Ben pour l'atteindre, mais il n'y avait que cette chape de sommeil qui la repoussa brusquement. Incapable de continuer, elle n'eut d'autres choix que d'arrêter. Elle passa une main contre son front humide, le souffle court. Elle regarda Ben, dont les traits étaient toujours aussi détendus. Il n'avait pas eu la moindre réaction.

Déçue, elle se releva, mais elle se stoppa avant de finir son geste.

La main de Ben serrait la sienne.

...

Quelques jours plus tard, Rey était de retour au chevet de Ben. C'était en début de soirée, alors que le soleil qui se couchait sur la jungle embrasait la cime des arbres. Elle avait eu des nouvelles de Poe et de Finn, partis ensemble pour une mission consistant à chercher et à libérer les stormtroopers restants embrigadés de force par le Premier Ordre. Depuis que la guerre était finie, ils ne se quittaient plus. Ils avaient dit à Rey combien ils auraient aimé l'avoir avec eux, et elle avait répondu d'un simple soupir. Maintenant au chevet de Ben, elle savait que sa décision était la bonne. Sa place était ici. Assise sur son éternelle chaise, fatiguée par une journée d'entraînement particulièrement éprouvante. Aux côtés de Ben.

Comme elle en avait pris l'habitude, elle raconta sa journée à voix haute, avant de tenter d'atteindre l'ancien Sith à travers la Force. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, la tête posée à côté de lui sur le lit, elle se mit à somnoler, ses pensées se firent confuses et dispersées. Tout autour d'elle respirait le calme et la plénitude. Elle était à la frontière du sommeil lorsque quelque chose bruissa à ses oreilles. Trop endormie, elle ne réagit pas. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit une douce caresse contre les cheveux près de sa nuque qu'elle reprit doucement pied dans la réalité, confuse.

Elle releva la tête pour poser un regard perdu autour d'elle et comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Son regard se figea à mi-chemin. Accroché à un autre, couleur noisette. L'éclat de ces yeux était ténu, mais il était bien là. Rey sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine. La main de Ben, qu'il avait tendu vers elle autant que le permettait ses forces après un mois sans avoir bougé de lui-même, se porta à la joue de Rey. Il la caressa d'un mouvement vacillant. Un fin sourire naquit sur ses lèvres restées si longtemps immobiles.

Rey, la gorge serrée et la bouche asséchée, eut du mal à prononcer ce nom désormais si familier :

— Ben…

Ils restèrent ainsi un temps, sans un mot, le regard plongé l'un dans l'autre, perdus dans l'instant. Finalement, Ben sourit si largement qu'il illumina ses traits fatigués. La poitrine de Rey se serra sous la tempête d'émotion. Le soulagement, la joie, l'amour, la reconnaissance. Trop submergée pour agir, son corps et son instinct finirent par le faire pour elle. Elle se laissa tomber vers le miraculé et l'enlaça. Les bras de Ben se refermèrent sur elle et sa chaleur l'enveloppa.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Simplement rassurés et apaisés. Ils ne bougèrent que lorsque, enfin, Rey se détache suffisamment pour regarder Ben. Le contempler, vivant, présent. L'image fugace de ce qu'il se serait passé si elle n'avait pas réussi se fraya un chemin dans ses pensées. Il aurait sans doute disparu, car c'était ce que faisaient apparemment les Jedi lorsqu'ils mourraient. Il se serait effacé en rejoignant la Force pour toujours. Comme l'avait fait Leia, lorsque la bataille s'était terminée. L'idée même d'imaginer l'ancien Sith disparaître serra le cœur de Rey. Elle glissa sa main dans celle de Ben, comme pour se rassurer.

— Tu m'as sauvé, murmura-t-il enfin, d'une voix éraillée à cause des semaines passées sans prononcer le moindre mot.

— Tu es le premier à m'avoir sauvée, souffla-t-elle.

— Et tu as pris ma main.

Son ton, bien que faible, trahissait la gratitude et le réconfort qu'il ressentait. Rey sourit avec encore davantage de tendresse.

— J'ai pris ta main, répéta-t-elle doucement.

Appuyant ses paroles, elle serra tendrement les doigts de Ben entre les siens. Au moment où il était revenu pour elle sur Exegol, elle savait qu'elle pourrait enfin prendre sa main lorsque tout serait terminé. Elle l'avait fait, mais il était ensuite presque mort dans ses bras. Maintenant, tout allait enfin parfaitement bien.

Tel un accord mystique, la Force tout autour d'eux sembla onduler, comme une puissante harmonie qui crépitait tout autour d'eux. Ils eurent la sensation d'être de retour dans une de leur connexion à travers la Force, bien qu'ils soient tous deux présents au même endroit. C'était la sensation d'une vie intimement liée, que rien ne pouvait séparer.

...

Rey atterit sur Tatooine avec un pincement au cœur.

Elle haïssait les planètes désertiques.

Son aversion pour le sable, pour ces espaces vides qui s'étendaient à l'infini, pour la solitude qu'incarnaient ces endroits était quelque chose qu'elle n'arriverait sans doute jamais à faire passer. Si elle n'avait pas senti l'importance de ce qu'elle venait faire ici, tant pour son passé que pour son futur, sans doute n'aurait-elle jamais réussi à s'y résoudre. Maintenant qu'elle était là, elle voulait faire les choses bien.

D'un bon pas, elle quitta le faucon avec BB-8 et se mit en route vers ce qui était l'entrée d'une ancienne maison typique de la planète. Elle savait qu'elle était au bon endroit, pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer à l'idée de fouler l'endroit où avaient vécu Anakin et Luke Skywalker. Un vague sourire aux lèvres, elle saisit un bout de ferraille et se laissa glisser jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison des Skywalker. Elle se souvenait avoir fait ce même geste pour la dernière il y a ce qui semblait être une éternité plus tôt. Une autre époque, une autre vie. Une vie qui l'avait pourtant profondément marquée. Pour toujours.

Elle prit un long temps pour contempler et vivre ces quelques instants. C'était comme si tout ce tout ce qu'elle avait vécu l'avait amenée exactement jusqu'ici. Elle laissa ses pensées dériver tandis qu'elle marchait lentement dans le sable. Elles se perdirent rapidement jusqu'à Ben, à qui elle avait dit au revoir quelques heures plus tôt sur Naboo. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il s'était réveillé, mais s'il avait retrouvé ses forces, Naa'ra lui avait demandé d'éviter les voyages à vitesse lumière autant de possible. Sans compter que, pour beaucoup encore, il incarnait l'image du Premier Ordre tout juste effondré. Il faudrait du temps, sans doute des années, avant qu'il ne puisse mener une vie à peu près normale. Au moins, il avait trouvé une place. Finn et Poe lui avait pardonné, et si Rey et lui s'étaient dépêchés de trouver un endroit où aller pour s'écarter des autres Rebelles pour ne pas créer de tensions inutiles, ils avaient évité par cette retraite volontaire que Ben n'ait à répondre des actes de Kylo Ren.

Rey remonta le sable jusqu'au niveau de l'entrée du foyer abandonné, une image flottant devant ses yeux. Ils avaient choisi Naboo, une planète suffisamment tranquille, à l'abri des conflits et des actes de violences perpétrés contre les rescapés du premier ordre. Une terre où la grand-mère de Ben avait une maison, qui revenait de droit à son petit-fils. Lorsqu'ils y étaient arrivés, elle était abandonnée. Rey et Ben avaient passé leur première journée sur Naboo à nettoyer et remettre en état la pièce principale, envahie par la végétation, comme le reste des lieux. Cette tâche, loin des habituels entraînements et de l'entreprise de se créer son propre sabre laser, avait quelque chose d'étonnamment agréable. Ordinaire. Le plaisir ne s'était pas tari lorsque, jour après jour, ils avaient rendu la maison à nouveau habitable et accueillante. Ils en avaient fait leur cocon, loin de l'agitation de la Rébellion ou des enjeux politiques qui se jouaient dernièrement. Vivre ensemble avait été une évidence, et si cela avait engendré son lot de désaccords et de nouvelles habitudes à prendre, ils n'imaginaient pas vivre autrement. Ils n'étaient plus dans deux camps opposés d'une guerre impitoyable, et l'évidence de leur relation s'était imposée d'elle-même.

D'un geste précautionneux, Rey déposa les sabres de Luke et de Leia dans morceau de cuir, qu'elle referma avant de le placer sur le sol, non sans une dernière caresse, un dernier au revoir ému. Puis elle se redressa et elle fit descendre profondément les deux sabres dans le sol, où ils resteront enterrés, tombe symbolique pour les deux jumeaux Skywalker. Elle ne savait pas ce que deviendraient les Jedi à partir de maintenant ; elle savait Finn sensible à la Force, il le lui avait révélé quelques semaines plus tôt. Et Ben était là, lui aussi. Peut-être parviendraient-ils à créer un nouvel Ordre Jedi. Ou peut-être crééraient-ils quelque chose de nouveau. L'avenir le leur dirait. En tout cas, les vestiges des derniers chevaliers Jedi de l'ancienne époque reposeraient ici.

Ses pensées vagabondes menèrent Rey à saisir son propre sabre, construit en partie sur Ajan Kloss et en partie sur Naboo. Elle déploya la lame laser, jaune. Le cristal Kyber qu'elle avait utilisé lui avait semblé parfait, c'était presque comme s'il l'avait appelé, perdu au milieu des cristaux bleus si habituel des légendes Jedi. Peut-être n'était-ce pas un hasard. Elle avait senti, lorsqu'elle l'avait créé à l'aide des anciens textes, qu'elle était en train de faire quelque chose qui ne forgeait pas seulement son arme, mais qui la forgeait également elle-même. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas exempte de ténèbres, que le bleu des Jedi qui ne pouvait représenter pour elle que le côté lumineux de la force n'était pas ce qu'il lui fallait. Il y avait cet équilibre, lumineux mais ombragé, qu'elle embrassait pleinement. Car une lumière ne peut exister sans créer de ténèbres, et que fermer les yeux pour les ignorer était sans doute ce qui avait mené les Jedi à leur chute. Elle avait décidé d'accepter tout ce qui était en elle, sans tomber dans le côté obscur, sans quitter le côté lumineux, mais en acceptant et reconnaissant les deux.

Rey sentit alors une présence près d'elle, avant qu'elle ne voie la vieille femme qui s'approchait. Elle rangea son sabre laser et se tourna vers l'inconnue, qui prit la parole.

— Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a plus vu personne. Qui êtes-vous ?

— Je m'appelle Rey, répondit-elle.

La vieille femme l'observa.

— Rey comment ?

La jeune Jedi resta un instant muette, contemplative. Cette question lui avait tant été posée, toujours plus difficile à entendre, toujours plus lourde à porter. Le regard perdu vers l'horizon, une sensation dans la Force lui fit tourner la tête. Elle les vit, et même alors qu'ils n'étaient encore qu'indistincts, elle les savait avec elle. Elle qui avait passé tant de temps à espérer ne plus être seule, elle qui avait tant besoin de trouver une place à laquelle elle pourrait appartenir, elle savait qu'elle l'avait trouvé. Grâce à ses amis, grâce à tout ce qui était arrivé, grâce à Ben, mais aussi grâce à Luke, son premier mentor, et Leia, sa Maître Jedi. Elle sourit à la vue des deux Skywalker. Avait-elle réellement besoin d'un nom de famille ? Non. Celui qui lui avait été attribué par une filiation dont elle n'avait ni conscience ni envie ne signifiait rien pour elle, alors elle était toujours juste Rey. En revanche, elle avait bien été prise sous l'aile d'autres personnes. Dont une, qui avait été une figure maternelle qu'elle admirait et qui avait donné ses dernières forces pour sauver son fils. Qui avait sauvé celui que Rey aimait pour qu'il retrouve la lumière, et qui n'avait trouvé la paix que lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, effaçant les dernières traces d'ombre dans son cœur.

Elle était juste Rey, fille de personne. Mais elle était également marquée par les Jedi qui l'avaient précédée, et espérait être à la hauteur d'être leur successeur. L'héritière de ce qui avait été laissé par les Skywalker. Elle n'était pas la fille de Leia, pas plus qu'elle n'était la fille de Luke. Mais à cet instant, sur cette planète, après toutes ces années de luttes et de souffrance qu'avait connues la galaxie, une réponse évidente s'imposa à Rey. Un hommage, symbole d'espoir et d'amour, symbole de ce qu'elle avait choisi d'être, des choix qui définissaient aujourd'hui qui elle était.

Empreinte d'une sérénité incroyable, elle sourit à la vieille femme.

— Rey Skywalker.

La veille femme sourit en reconnaissant le nom. Rey, elle, se détourna pour observer le coucher de soleil, un long moment, BB-8 à ses côtés. Elle avait passé tellement de temps sans nom, puis elle avait appris que celui qu'elle portait était tel qu'elle aurait préféré rester simplement Rey. Aujourd'hui, elle avait ce sentiment d'appartenance, ce sentiment d'avoir trouvé des amis, une famille, mais aussi un héritage auxquels elle appartenait. Son sourire se fit songeur, perdu vers l'horizon.

De toute façon, elle allait bientôt réellement avoir un nom.

Son regard se baissa finalement vers sa main gauche, qu'elle leva légèrement.

Elle avait la sensation qu'elle ne s'habituerait jamais à voir cet anneau d'argent autour de son annulaire. Ben lui avait bien dit que ce n'était pas une demande en mariage, mais une promesse. Il n'était pas encore assez remis pour aller avec elle partout où elle irait, mais il tenait à lui rappeler que jamais il ne la laisserait être seule à nouveau.

Le temps s'écoula, lent, contemplatif. Les deux soleils se couchaient progressivement, jetant une onde enflammée sur le sable de Tatooine.

Sans faire attention à la femme maintenant au loin, comme pour goûter ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore offrir comme réponse, comme pour goûter à la sonorité, elle souffla pour elle-même :

— Rey Solo.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en une moue amusée. Soudain, un crissement retentit dans son dos, et elle se retourna dans un sursaut. Ben était là, apparu dans son dos bien qu'étant éloigné de plusieurs galaxies, et il lui souriait d'un air taquin. Elle le regarda avec hésitation, le visage virant au rouge.

— Tu m'as entendue ? demanda-t-elle.

— Oui.

Elle chercha ce qu'elle pouvait dire pour se défendre, pour s'expliquer, mais il lui évita cet effort. Le regard de Ben se fit sincère.

— Je dois dire que ce nom te va plutôt bien, lui dit-il.

Son teint reste rosé, mais Rey lui rendit l'expression lumineuse qu'il affichait. Elle s'approcha et lui donna un léger coup dans le bras, appréciant la force de leur lien qui leur permettait de se toucher comme s'ils étaient réellement ensemble. Ils ne pouvaient toujours pas contrôler son déclenchement, mais il était toujours bien actif. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de retirer sa main, Ben l'attrapa par le poignet et la tira contre lui avec délicatesse, juste assez pour qu'il n'ait qu'à se pencher pour l'embrasser. Rey s'abandonna dans la chaleur du baiser. Alors qu'ils s'écartaient pour s'enlacer, elle glissa doucement sa main entre le torse de Ben et le sien, pour le poser contre son propre ventre. Le bonheur imprégna ses traits. Ben, à son tour, posa ses mains contre le ventre de la Jedi et la regarda.

— Tu le sens aussi ? demanda-t-elle avec tendresse.

Elle-même ne l'avait réalisé que lorsqu'elle avait quitté Naboo, par hasard. Elle avait étendu ses sens à travers la Force, et un détail avait retenu son attention. Coupé son souffle.

Ben la regarda un instant sans comprendre, avant de baisser un regard surpris et émerveillé vers le ventre de Rey. Il ne put que murmurer, d'un ton abasourdi :

— Des jumeaux. Ça doit venir de moi, ajouta-t-il avec facétie, pour se donner contenance.

— Ne me le répète pas lorsqu'ils commenceront à grandir et à me mener la vie dure.

Il lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

— Ça ira, j'en suis sûr.

— N'oublie pas qui sont les parents de ces enfants, le morigéna-t-elle.

Ils rirent tous deux, à l'unisson. Une fois le silence revenu, Rey soupira.

— J'ai hâte de rentrer.

— Où es-tu maintenant ?

— Sur Tatooine. Je dois encore aller voir Finn et Poe sur la lune d'Endor, ensuite je pourrai revenir sur Naboo.

Ben lui sourit avec tout l'amour dont Rey n'avait jamais rêvé.

— Prends le temps qu'il te faut. Je t'attends.

Une vague de bonheur recouvrit la jeune femme. Elle se laissa aller contre Ben, à travers les étoiles, enveloppée par son odeur, les yeux vers l'horizon qui prenait des couleurs nocturnes. L'avenir qui les attendait était rempli de mystère, mais elle avait une certitude. Elle ne serait plus jamais seule.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire que j'en ai eu à écrire ~ Et n'oubliez pas, c'est comme el famoso Youtube, un like, une review, ça fait toujours super plaisir !

A bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires :3 (J'ai quelques idées pour du Reylo, et pour ceux qui suivent mes dramione, Cohabitation de Noël aura sa suite dans les prochains jours)

Header fic ©SugaryBraius

La bise !


End file.
